Ninja In my heart
by Girl-who-sings-the-blues
Summary: Our beast like hero Vincent has fallen for a very special ninja- but it's not Yuffie!
1. Chapter 1

A Ninja in My Heart  
  
By: Chikara Carrie {rookie fan fiction writer}  
  
Disclaimer: Don't own=ha ha August 2003  
  
Summary: A ninja is the object of attention of our "monster-like " hero- Vincent! But- look out -it's not Yuffie! Read+Review!  
  
::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::;;:::::: :::::::;;::  
  
Author's Notes: Hi! Every one this is Chikara Carrie! This is some thing That I just wrote- so enjoy! This is written as Vincent's P.O.W.  
  
"""""""""""""""""""" """""""""""""""""""""""""""" '''''''''''''''' ' """""""""""""""" A Ninja In My Heart Chapter 1! A Break  
  
I sat down and took a deep breath. This was our fifth break! And The reason why knelt five feet away muttering curses under her Breathe while digging in her backpack.  
  
Yuffie.  
  
I sighed and looked over to Cloud. He was twirling his weapon-the Butter fly Edge around- his trademark. He caught my glance and Shrugged his shoulders, giving me a look that said, " I know, I know."  
  
" O.K! Guys, I found it! We can go!! " Yuffie hollered, making sure we could hear, now walking over to us.  
  
In the blink of an eye I saw suddenly saw a flash of black. Then There was a woman behind Yuffie with a dagger to her throat.  
  
" Hold it right there! " she said griping the dagger even more tightly as I took a step forward.........  
  
{Still in Vincent`s P.O.W.}  
  
Cloud growled, " What do you want from us? "  
  
I squinted my eyes. The woman had a cloak that covered her whole body all the way down to her knees and it covered her eyes.  
  
Yuffie struggled to keep a straight face but even I could see that our tough little comrade was on the verge of tears.  
  
"I want.I want-nothing!!!!!" the woman shouted as she released Yuffie from her grip and threw off her cloak.  
  
Yuffie gasped as she turned around but then she smiled. " Ayonnae "  
  
Yuffie then threw into " Ayonnae's arms. Ayonnae stepped back and shook her head " I can't believe this is little Yuffie! "  
  
Yuffie blushed and started down to look at her feet.  
  
I looked at Cloud, who was looking as confusing as I was as the two girls began to chat.  
  
I cleared my throat to catch the two girls attention.  
  
Yuffie looked at me, Cloud, Ayonnae and playfully bonked her self on the head. "Oh! I'm so sorry! Cloud, Vincent, this is my sister Ayonnae! "  
  
Sister? I looked at Ayonnae once more.  
  
She looked as tall as 5`8". She had the same hair color as Yuffie but the length of Her hair was shoulder long. She wore a pair of white shorts that almost came Down to her knees with, a long-sleeved baby blue shirt with white boots to match. She looked like a mature Yuffie.  
  
Attached to backpack on her back was a clear colored Shuriken. A belt with loops That held assorted daggers sat at her waist.  
  
Yuffie looked over to Cloud and gestured her hand towards Ayonnae, "Cloud, this is Ayonnae. Ayonnae, this is Cloud."  
  
Ayonnae walked over to Cloud and whispered loudly on purpose " So how long has " the brat " been plaguing you guys?"  
  
"Hey!!!!! "Yuffie cried out.  
  
Then she walked over to me and held out her hand. I wasn't going to shake her hand but some inside told me to just shake it -to make a good first impression.  
  
Absentmindedly I held out my "claw arm." But before I could pull it back She grabbed my hand and shook it a few times. Before she could really look into my face, I turned away. Hojo once said that if you let a person stare into your eyes Long enough, they will be able to read you like a book.  
  
"Cloud!! Vincent!!"  
  
We all turned around to see Red 13 and Caith Sith rushing over to us. They both stopped to catch their breath. In a blink of an eye, Ayonnae was kneeling by Red 13 Stroking his fur. Red 13 's eyes were full of surprise. Yuffie slowly shook her head a few times and muttered, "She always had a weak spot for animals."  
  
"Who-" Red began.  
  
"Yuffie's sister." Cloud answered, rubbing the back of his head. (Sound familiar Dragon Ball Z Fans?)  
  
"What. are you? Ayonnae asked, as she curiously looked him in the eye.  
  
For a moment I thought that I saw a blush upon Red 13's face. ( Is that possible? I mean he's red all over.)  
  
((Chikara Carrie :o is that possible? ) (Red 13 : @_@ NOOO, Carrie don't show them this!!!)) ( Chikara Carrie grinning evilly.)  
  
Cat Sith jumped in front of Ayonnae and introduced his self as he bowed deeply. " I am the famous CatSith! Nice to meet you and now I will tell your fortune."  
  
Ayonnae gave a little wave with her hand and looked at Yuffie with a confused look.  
  
"What."  
  
Cat Sith gripped her hand and started up his fortune telling machine.  
  
He twirled his arm around and hopped up and down until a piece of paper slipped out from his chest.  
  
He handled it to Ayonnae .  
  
Angel took the paper and read " Danger is lurking every where, no longer able to trust, your sprit will be broken and your heart broken in two."  
  
She took a deep breath and continued ".Yours truly,  
  
Suddenly, I heard a noise. It sounded like something broke or snapped. I looked in The direction of the sound.. 


	2. Chapter 2

A Ninja in My Heart By: Chikara Carrie  
  
( "Chikara " means power ) I wanna change my name now!!!!! It sounds corny!  
  
The story is Still in Vincent's point of view. o.k.?  
  
August 8, 2003  
  
Ayonnae is a character I created - so therefore she is mine! You can't steal her!!!! Disclaimer 00579 says that Chikara Carrie does not own FF7 or any elements or characters.  
  
People please: I will accept constructive criticism , not destructive !!!! So, if you wanna flame me , don't! Because flaming is so very rude, and it's not fair to the writer!  
  
Author Notes: Um. hello? Hi, I'm back! * All reviewers throw stuff at Chikara Carrie* I'm sorry. Here's a new chapter for you guys! Please enjoy . I'm not that very good at describing battles, fighting , and all that jazz but here goes.........  
  
In the last chapter:  
  
Suddenly, I heard a noise. It sounded like something broke or snapped. I looked in The direction of the sound..  
  
" Yarghhhhhhh!!!!!!!!!1 " came the cry of the monster that jumped out from the bushes. Instantly, I take out my revolver and fire a few shots. Missing with each shot , it starts attacking in Yuffie, Ayonnae , and Red's direction.  
  
I watch as Ayonnae takes off her shriuken as, Red stands in front of her, as if to protect her. The monster, a flying, bird looking creature knocks Red off to the side with the flap of a wing.  
  
Yuffie throws her shruiken at the monster.  
  
The shruiken flies to the direction of the monster but as soon as it gets in range the Monster brings it's wing close and sends the shuriken flying into some other part of the forest.  
  
" Uh." Yuffie stutters as the monster tilts it's head to the sky and a flash of thunder hits the ground right next to Yuffie. The impact throws Yuffie to the side.  
  
Before I could blink my eyes, the monster charges at Ayonnae. Ayonnae takes at step back And charges forwards the monster.  
  
The monster's head is against Ayonnae 's shuriken. Both are pressing forward at the same time, both are pushing each other back. It seems that the two are equal in strength ..  
  
Ayonnae kicks the bird underneath, pulls back her shuriken for a split second and pulls it under the monster's neck.  
  
The monster falls to the ground, a pile of blood encircling it.  
  
( I'm like really slow with battles, so the battle scene took me like twenty minutes to write.. I kept rewriting it till - it just seemed right)  
  
I stand there in awe, All, this registering in my mind. Caith Sith begins to clap and runs over to Ayonnae who is now wiping the blood off her shuriken with a white cloth that she took out her pocket.  
  
Ayonnae just stands there, her eye closed and sighs deeply.  
  
"Are you hurt, Ayonnae?' came Red's voice and he walked over to her.  
  
Ayonnae shakes her head and says "No just tired. Are you and Yuffie hurt?' she says while bending over, looking at Red's scratches.  
  
Red starts to nervously twitch as Ayonnae 's hands brush through his mane, as her eyes Roaming his body for hidden injuries.  
  
Cloud steps forward, "So, Ayonnae this means you'll be joining us. Right? " His hands playing with his sword while his blue, Mako eyes piercing the night.  
  
Ayonnae stands up and puts away her shuriken. "Yes, I suppose I will join your group."  
  
" Yahh!! I'm so glad, sis." Yuffie exclaims and jumps up and down.  
  
"Welcome to the Group." Cat Sith says as he shakes Ayonnae's hand.  
  
"One request." Ayonnae says as her eyes gave a hard glare. "What? " Everyone ask at the same time.  
  
" Can we stop at a Inn for the night? I 'm really tired!" Ayonnae exclaims.  
  
Thump! I look around to see everyone else on the ground. I shake my head and muffle the laugh coming from my lips.@  
  
This would be interesting.....very...  
  
@( Little explanation: Every one fell over Anime - style)  
  
End of Chapter!!! Please read and review so, I can come out with the next Chapter!  
  
Remember: I need 5 reviews to continue!!!!  
  
A little about the background for this fic:  
  
Aries is dead already. (sniff) The gang which consists of : Cloud , Cat Sith , Tifa. Red 13, Vincent and Yuffie are Searching for Sephiroth, While being hunted down by the Shinra. The Turks will appear in the next chapter - so review!!!  
  
Oh yeah , I'm trying to use some of the events that really happened in the game , But I let my Brother's friend borrow my FF7. So , now I 'm just making it up as I go! Hope it turns out well... It would also help if you give me some ideas. I have a rough layout for 5 chapters. But it would help , if you could tell me a few ideas.. I'll give you credit! ^_^; I want to put some more plot development in the fic and I 'm not too proud of my writing style , even though I've improved!  
  
Lastly, I would like for some one to help me out: Some one who could proofread the chapter before I post at ff.net and to tell me if some part didn't make sense.  
  
PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE help me out here! I really do need help !  
  
Send me a email - or review if interested.  
  
See you next time Cowboy ( sigh) Been watching too much Cowboy Bebop. Chikara Carrie  
  
Black Angel131 -  
  
Gosh...Thanks for reviewing..^_^; I feel so special !!!!! Thanks for making me on your list of Favorite Authors! I se you love The Vincent stories..You go GIRL! There's a lot of good, angst Vincent fics on this site!  
  
Glad you like my fic , I'm gonna try my best to continue the story. Actually, Yes. This is a repost, slightly rewritten. I was originally an author on this site, under the name of Anime Girl Carrie. But I believe my account was erased or something cause I couldn't log in. I sent emails to support@fanfiction.net, asking for help, `cause I really wanted to continue my stories. but all my efforts were in vain.  
  
So. I just started over... I wanted to change the name of Yuffie 's sister because 'Angel' , to me sounds tooo American. But Ayonnae . sounds so much more Japanese.which suits the story. Since she is going to be a ninja!  
  
I 've got so many ideas for this story , so please review! 


	3. Battle With the Turks

A Ninja in My Heart Chapter3 A Final Fantasy 7 Fic By: By: Girl-who-sings-the-blues Sorry Guys , I changed my name cause Chikara_Carrie kinda sounded corny.. Updated : August 20, 2003  
  
Chapter 3 : Battle with the Turks  
Point of View : I'll switch off between Vincent and Ayonnae  
Now.  
  
Ayonnae is a character I created - so therefore she is mine! You can't steal her!!!! Disclaimer 005799 says that Girl who sings the blues does not own FF7 or any elements or characters or Cloud or Vincent.(sigh)  
  
People please: I will accept constructive criticism , not destructive !!!! Tell me what you think about my fic, if I have a typo. So, if you wanna flame me , don't! Because flaming is so very rude, and it's not fair to the writer! So , if you flame me - I'LL PUT YOU ON BLAST!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! HA HA HA HA HA HA HAHA!!!!!!!!!  
  
I wanna make a love triangle here in this fic, hmmm. Vincent , Red , Yuffie and Ayonnae.hmmmmm *smiles wickly*  
  
%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%% Fan fiction .net author spotlight: Tiarella Cordifolia  
  
Hey, she's a REALLY GOOD writer , even though she won't admit it!!! She writes lots and lots of Inuyasha fics! Most of them are Sesshomaru/ Kagome fics, though. They still are good! I 'm a dedicated Inuyasha/Kagome fan, but sometimes my mind wanders.hee hee hee!  
  
Fan fiction .net author spotlight: Kitten_Kisses  
  
She wrote this cool, cool, cool Ruroni Kenshin fic, about Misao! I didn't get to review, `cause I had to get off the internet! The title of it is...Little is much! It's REALLY GOOOD!!!! ^_^;  
  
Fan fiction .net author spotlight: Rain_67  
  
I love her! She wrote this fic called A Black Siren's Wailing. It's the best Vinnie/ OC fic I've ever read! If you do nothing else this summer , you should check out her fic!  
  
Anyway, Check these authors out!  
  
%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%  
  
Author Notes: Um. hello? Hi, I'm back! So, what did you guys think of the fight scene in the last chapter! I'm so proud!! It came out better than I thought! I'm not too good at fight scenes. Anyway, I'm stuck! I 'm writing the newest chapters, but.. Really I only have a layout of five chapters! Ackkkkkkkkkkk! @_@; And you know what? I can't end the fic in five chapters. ,,, I want to put some more plot development in the fic and I 'm not too proud of my writing style , even though I've improved!  
  
Chapter Summary: Battle with the Turks The gang is attacked by the Turks. The Turks, especially Reno seems to hold an interest in Angel. The gang defeats the Turks but the Turks get away - with Yuffie!  
  
*Takes a deep breathe* O.k., I worked on this chapter writing and rewriting for three days.. *smiles big* It's long! So, take a break .hope it's O.K., . *******************************************************************  
  
(Vincent:)  
  
I look to my left to see Ayonnae ask a young boy for directions to the local bar.  
  
Ayonnae is some enigma, indeed. She can be cheerful , but at times she can be dead quiet, and serious. She seems to always be looking around, almost as if she 's searching for something or someone..  
  
"Ackkkkkkk! Wait sis! I wanna come too!!!" Yuffie hollers , running , nearly running in to some one walking.  
  
Ayonnae shakes her head viciously, and holds up a hand to Yuffie's face.  
  
"Sorry, sis. No can do, Only 18 and up are allowed in this bar." Angel says.  
  
A frown appears on Yuffie's face, as she begins to pout. " NO FAIR! "  
  
Ayonnae rolls her eyes, "No! Now, run along, I'm busy." With that she starts to walk away in the direction of the bar. I look at Yuffie pout and stomp her foot. " Ohhhhhhhhh!!!!!! I can't stand her sometimes! " she says and then runs off some where.  
  
" Vincent?" I turn around to see Red behind me, sitting on the ground.  
  
" Yes?" I ask, looking over him curiously, Red seems to be acting very impatient. He is looking around and wagging his tail.  
  
Red gets up from his sitting position, " I was wondering if you knew where Ayonnae was .."  
  
I squint my eyes to get a better look at him, and gesture my hand for him to follow me. " Come on, I'll bring you to her."  
  
Gratefully, Red rises and starts to follow me.  
  
As, we walk to the local bar a few people stare in our direction. Red sends me a uncomfortable glance after a small child that was walking by tried to smother his flaming tail.  
  
We, myself and Red are alike: outcast in this world, never really belonging anywhere. I pity him and myself, myself more.. Sometimes I wonder what my reason for living is.  
  
Oh yes, .I remember now. Revenge , I want revenge now on the man who ruined my life..Hojo.  
  
He killed her .and made me this monster.this creature that I am now.  
  
But why me? Why did I have to be the target of this man's obsession of experimenting and destroying- what he called science?  
  
Humans are selfish beings. They take what they want and when they can't have it, they kill for it.no matter how petty it is. How sad are these humans.  
  
But this makes me wonder to myself..What am I? Am I one of these humans.No. I was.now, I am not.  
  
A crash and a bunch of angry shouts interrupt me from my deep thinking, following by a female voice laughing. Five men are thrown outside the bar , I squint my eyes for a better look. These men are all built and look to be above average fighters.  
  
Red and I both look at each other, and hurry into the bar. I take out my gun and Red growls. We rush into the bar to see Ayonnae walking toward the door- towards us.  
  
Ayonnae 's eyes open a little wide in surprise. "Hey, Red and Vincent! What are you guys doing in here?"  
  
I look around and put away my gun. Red steps forward and asks "What happened here?"  
  
Ayonnae sighed and looked around the bar. The bar was empty, the sound of the T.V., Blasting- a news reporter discussing the latest tragedies.  
  
Chairs and stools were tossed about and a few tables were broken down the middle While bottles and glasses littered the floor.  
  
"Um.well, I had ordered a drink and was trying to gather info on this Sephitroth person and then.."  
  
" And then.? " Red asked looking at Ayonnae, who was bright red and was muttering something under her breathe.  
  
Ayonnae began to shift her foot side to side and then said quietly " Some drunk idiot Decided to place his hands on the wrong part of my body."  
  
" And you knocked the living sense out of him-and then before you know it and were fighting all his pals." I said looking at Ayonnae as a grin grew on her face.  
  
The three of us, started walking out the door, leaving the thrashed bar behind us.  
  
" Cloud said to meet at the Inn." Red said as he turned to Ayonnae.  
  
"OH!" Ayonnae said as she playfully smacked herself on the forehead. "What?!" Red and I asked at the same time, wondering what could be the matter.  
  
Ayonnae sighed and answered '" I promised Yuffie that I stop by the Pharmacy and pick up a few things for her..."  
  
"Well then, go ahead get what you need and meet us all in the front of town." I told her, gesturing to the town's entrance.  
  
"O.K, ", giving both of us a big smile, "I'll see you guys there! " We watched her run off to the Pharmacy.  
  
"Guess we should be on our way then." Red said as we began the walk.  
  
"BOOM!", My head turned in the direction of the noise.  
  
"Sounds like some sort of machine." Red added.  
  
I turned to Red and said urgently "Come on, the others might be in trouble!"  
  
"Right!" Red sat up and started to follow me as we rushed in the direction of the noise.  
  
(Ayonnae:)  
  
I was waiting in line when I heard a "BOOM!" I ran out of the store to see a huge cloud of smoke forming in the sky , right outside of town.  
  
Questions piled up in my head , as I shot down the street to see what had happened. Oh God , please let Yuffie and the others be okay..  
  
(Vincent:)  
  
I fired my shotgun off again, only to see the bullet bounce off the giant robot. The words 'The Gamma Fighter 390' engraved on the chest. A giant fighting machine that stood about 6'2 and that had thick black body amour. Red is thrown back into some bushes. He regains balance and growls viscously.  
  
Yuffie throws her Shuriken at the Gamma and it reflects it , sending it back.  
  
" Cloud, nothing's working!" I yell to my spiky head comrade who lets out a string of curses after seeing the Lighting he cast had no effect.  
  
" I know , Damn it! " He yells back to me after dodging a swipe of The Gamma Fighter 390's arm. Cat Sith concentrates for a moment before unleashing a pair of flaming dice at the Gamma.  
  
The Gamma pokes it's chest out , and the dice come flying back- in Tifa's direction. " Tifa!" Cloud yells , warning her. " Cloud! Don't let your guard down, Tifa can take care of her self!" I yell as I shoot a rock into bits that was thrown in is direction. Tifa sees the dice and rolls to the side just in time as the dice make a crater in the ground.  
  
I turn to see Tifa clench her fists with a angered expression on her face.  
  
"BEAT RUSH!!!" She yells as she begins to run up to the Gamma, dodging all the objects that are being thrown at her. I watch in awe as the Bar tender/ AVANLACHE member/Martial artist mercilessly pound and kick the Gamma in different areas with a lighting-fast speed. She stops her assault and finishes off with a perfect somersault.  
  
We all stop, holding our breathes and watch to see if The Gamma Fighter 390 is defeated. The Gamma takes a step forward and tosses Tifa into a nearby tree, Making a cracking noise.  
  
" Tifa !!!!" Cloud screams this time, his Mako eyes filling with worry.  
  
Cat Sith raises up a hand , " It's o.k., I'll go see if she's alright." " Come on Cloud, pull yourself together" Red says as he tries to attack, only to be knocked away into Yuffie."  
  
"Oomph!" I hear Yuffie cry as the breathe is knocked out of her when Red's body and hers connect.  
  
'"Shit!" Cloud says as he tries to get close to attack again, to can't due the Gamma's reach when attacking.  
  
I look behind me, to see Yuffie, who has not been doing much in this battle. She has a look of determination of her face: she seems to be deep in thought when suddenly a grin appears on her face.  
  
She look up at me and flashes a smile with her pearly whites, " I got it!" she says.  
  
Red, still recovering, shakily gets up off the ground and asks " What? You have what?"  
  
She throws a thumbs up and starts to run in the direction of the Gamma Fighter 390, She looks back and yells " Cover me! "  
  
Cloud yells " Yuffie , what the hell are you doing???!!!"  
  
" Just do it!" She yells as she starts to move behind The Gamma.  
  
As if The Gamma senses Yuffie , it turns and and a gun attachment comes out of it's leg and starts shooting in Yuffie's direction............  
  
NAH!!!!! I wouldn't cut you off there!!!!!!!!!!!!! That would be unforgivable!!! Take a break..go get a glass of water.  
  
Here's the rest:  
  
' Yuffie!" I yell, fearing for the young ninja 's fate when something...er someone jumps and grabs Yuffie at Lighting speed out of the way of the gunfire.  
  
We all look to see who Yuffie's mysterious savior was - it was no other person than Ayonnae!!!!!  
  
"Ayonnae!", a relieved Yuffie cries out Ayonnae puts her down on the ground.  
  
Ayonnae runs over to us, "O.k. , so what's effective against this thing ? Lighting? Long Range attacks?"  
  
Cloud flips his sword over. "All our attacks are useless, not even magic can harm it."  
  
I turn to face Ayonnae "Not even bullets can penetrate the inside of this thing."  
  
Red sighs and put his head down "It's impossible..."  
  
Ayonnae speaks up, instantly killing the gloomily mood, "I know where it's weak spot is."  
  
Cloud, Red and I look up at the same time, surprise written in our faces. "Where? " I ask, wanting to know where. Ayonnae and Yuffie look at each other at the same time and say '" It's back." Ayonnae takes off her back pack, and tosses it aside, holding her clear colored Shuriken At her side.  
  
" I'm going for it, a 'Misoa Taichi ' " Ayonnae says making Yuffie gasp.  
  
I cock my head to the side, not understanding for I do not know Wutainese very good.  
  
"A what? " Cloud asks as he looks at me for help. I shrug and look at Yuffie.  
  
" A 'Misoa Taichi', suicide attack. A attack that lowers the fighter's defense for greater speed and a combined strength." Ayonnae says looking at me.  
  
Ayonnae waves her hand in the air, catching our attention. '" I'm going to go and pull off this 'Misoa Taichi'. I want you guys to distract it and I'll get to its back and finish it off, O.K?"  
  
" Won't that be dangerous? " Red asked, looking up at Ayonnae. Ayonnae bent down to pat Red on the head 'Don't worry about me, I've done it before, and anyway we have no other solution."  
  
Cloud stepped forward " Well , lets do this." " Yeah!" Yuffie said with her usual goofy grin. " Good Luck." I say and join Cloud and the others.  
  
"Oh Vincent? "  
  
I turn around at the sound of my name. "What? " I ask.  
  
"One thing.. I don't believe in Luck!" Ayonnae says as she smiles and runs off twirling her Shuriken.  
  
"Let's do it!" Cloud hollers as we go to attack The Gamma Fighter 390.  
  
I shoot my Shotgun off again, as I turn to see Ayonnae dashing at the Gamma with an incredible speed, faster than anyone or anything I've ever seen before.  
  
I see a blur of colors shoot behind the Gamma , the Gamma sensing Ayonnae , stats to turn around.  
  
But it's too late- We hear Ayonnae yell " Fighter's Sprit!!!!!" and See a clash of hues: red and orange light up the sky.  
  
" Get Back!!! " I hear Ayonnae yell, "It's gonna blow!!"  
  
I grab Yuffie and nudge Red with my foot as we jump into some bushes just as it happened.  
  
I close my eyes tight for the impact of the explosion - a swift wind knocks my body into a tree. A sharp pain shoots up my back but I keep my mouth shut and hold a whimpering Yuffie tighter.  
  
" Is it over yet? " Yuffie asks me, her voice barely over a whisper.  
  
I get up off the ground , scanning the area with my red eyes : The are is totally damaged; Trees and plants burned black and a few small flames are scattered.  
  
A question hits me- Is Ayonnae alright?  
  
"Ayonnae?" I yell and run over to the place where I last saw Ayonnae and The Gamma., being followed by Red, Cloud and Yuffie.  
  
We all start picking up rocks and debris from the battle, looking for Ayonnae.  
  
" Here, I am." We turn around to see a grinning, Ayonnae with bruises and cuts, Clutching her side while leaning against a tree.  
  
Yuffie rises from the ground and starts to run over, "STOP!" Ayonnae hisses.  
  
She turns to the remains of the forest and yells 'Come out, cowards!" as she grips her Shuriken in a defense.  
  
"Well, well, well. What do we have here? "A familiar, male voice calls out  
  
Reno, the redheaded Turk steps out of the shadows, swinging his nightstick, Elena and Rude following him.  
  
"OH HELL." Cloud says as he rolls his eyes, "WHAT DO YOU GUYS WANT?"  
  
I put my hand on my shotgun as I eyed the Turks. Yuffie stepped back and Red growled.  
  
"Hey, all we wanted to do was say Hi." Reno said with mock hurt in his voice.  
  
"What do you want?" Ayonnae said stepping back, her hand in a death grip on her Shuriken .  
  
Reno looks her up and down, while smiling and says "Hey! Haven't seen you around before. What's your name, sweet heart?"  
  
Elena rolls her eyes ' Reno , do you always have to flirt on the job? "  
  
"None of your damn business, now why are you here?" Ayonnae says in a deathly quiet tone.  
  
"Geez! We just sent you people a toy to play with. But you had to go and brake it, didn't you? "  
  
" Guess we got to finish off the job now , Reno" Rude said.  
  
" Yeah, you're right Rude." Reno says as he takes something out his pocket and throws it down at the ground- Fog covers everything.  
  
" Watch out ! " Ayonnae yells out as I hear movement coming my way, I move to the side and trip my attacker-Rude.  
  
(Ayonnae:)  
  
Fog? I close my eyes and sense someone coming in my direction. Must be that Reno guy, I can tell by his heavy footsteps.  
  
" Watch out!" I warn the others, as I block a swing from Reno's nightstick with my Shuriken and counterattack.  
  
" Reno tries again, but this time to the side, as if to catch me off guard.  
  
I roll over to the side and make a roundhouse kick, knocking him down.  
  
I hear the others fighting Reno's companions.  
  
Finally the fog clears, and I turn to look for Reno. But suddenly pain shoots up my Side.  
  
Then I feel something connect with my face - Reno' s nightstick-and knock me flat on my back.  
  
I glare at him as he grins and asks me " So, what do `ya think of joining the Turks, sweetheart?"  
  
I open my mouth to talk , when a dribble of blood comes out and runs down my mouth.  
  
" What's wrong, not so tough, anymore? " Reno asked me as he knocked my Shuriken out of my hand.  
  
" Only people like you deserve twice the pain they inflict on their victims , you disgust me." I say spitting out blood.  
  
He shrugs his shoulders and raises his stick in the air to strike me when a bullet speeds past and knocks his stick out of his hand.  
  
" Vincent?" I ask meekly, seeing my gun slinging comrade smirk. " Maybe you do need luck."  
  
From the corner of my eye , I see Reno glare at Vincent and start to bring down his Foot.  
  
I jump up and bring myself to give Reno a leg sweeper. I stand looking down at him, "That's the lowest.attacking someone when they're down."  
  
"Rude, take it out now and grab the squirt." Reno yelled.  
  
Squirt. "Yuffie, get out the way!" I cry out, running towards her,  
  
(Vincent:)  
  
Everything was happening so fast:  
  
I saw a look of panic in Ayonnae's eyes as she realized something.  
  
Reno yelled something to Rude.  
  
I pushed Elena out of the way, as she tried to hold me back.  
  
Ayonnae started to run towards Yuffie.  
  
Yuffie?  
  
Rude threw what ever he had in his pocket down and a thick black smoke flew everywhere.  
  
I hear Ayonnae let out a cry of pain as I hear the sound of some sort of electric buzzer. Must be the one of the top of his Night stick.  
  
I hear a muffled "Help!" . Yuffie!  
  
" HA , HA , HA. See you later LOSERS!" I hear Reno's irritating voice.  
  
"Come back here, Yuffie!" Ayonnae yells.  
  
I run towards her voice, still enshrouded with this smoke around me.  
  
(Ayonnae:)  
  
I'm running over in the direction where I hear Yuffie's . My wound reopened...Damn it!  
  
I suddenly cough. What's this..?!  
  
It's sleeping gas!  
  
I hold a hand over my nose and keep running.  
  
I feel someone grab my arm.someone with a claw.Vincent!  
  
"Vincent!" I cry out in relief, but then realize my mistake.  
  
I had took a breathe, and felt myself fall into Vincent's arms, Out of conscious, with one thought: Yuffie, my sister was gone..  
  
CLIFF HANGER!!!!!!!!  
  
Next Chapter: Little Sister Ayonnae and the group go and rescue Yuffie.  
  
REVIEW- TODAY, NOW, IN 0.01 SECONDS!!!!!!!  
  
Review Responses:  
  
Chaos child- *bows* Thank you , I try very hard to write to please. Please continue to read and review. *bows again* Hey! That sounds good! Hmmmmm..using Yuffie. Thanks! I am going to make a huge love triangle! Hee Hee Heee *smiles evilly*  
  
As, you can tell Battles are not one of my best strengths as a writer. ^_^; But don't worry, The battles will be written better and hopefully enjoyable for you and the other readers . Oh!!! And the monster's "Yargh!" ...Um *anime sweat drop* I am sorry. What noises are monsters supposed to make? *anime sweat drop*  
  
Emri  
  
Thanks!!!!! ^_^; I know I forgot About the other people in the fic.hmmm Can't believe I did that! *falls over ANIME STYLE*  
  
Rain67  
  
Hey!!!! How are you!? I see that you updated your fic today! Yaaaaaaahhhhh!! I'll go review now! You like my fic? Yahhhhhhh! Thanks so much! 


End file.
